Cycle
by PrincessChiChi99
Summary: A one shot focusing on how Freiza tried to wipe out all the Saiyans, but Vegeta still got him in the grand scheme of things.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note: This is for SaiyanPrince541. He's an amazing friend that always encourages me to push myself and write better. Thank you, my friend!

* * *

Regality defined every fiber of his being. He's a very proud and accomplished prince. His station is a symbol of power of the highest level. Vegeta's royal status is what and who he is. An heir to the almighty Saiyan race destined for nothing less than greatness. His people part of a fierce warrior nation that conquered all. They bested every enemy and inferior foe until none were left standing. Nothing could equal their strength or fighting prowess. Their tact and battle strategy was unsurpassed to the point of almost indestructible! Yes, the Saiyans were a glorious people. Magnificent in various ways.

Prince Vegeta was bred for the sole purpose of purging and conquering every planet he came across. He was a prodigy and the pride of his father. The incarnate of his greatest ancestor. This was to be his legacy. Vegeta was the chosen one. A fantastic child destined for a future unheard of in grandeur. This undisputable notion wasn't unnoticed by his father. He saw that spark in his son that demanded respect for his position. He had unyielding potential that was apparent from the very beginning.

The world was to be his oyster. Opportunity had his name written all over it. He shouldn't have wanted for anything nor been denied nothing. Vegeta was to claim the ultimate prize unchallenged. The prince was to ascend to the highest level imaginable though believed for the special one. This was him. Young Prince Vegeta, heir to the throne. The universe was his for talong. Everything should have been ready at his fingertips. The plan had long since been laid out before him. This was all his for all time. A legacy to be passed down to the generations of purebreds yet to be born.

Devastatingly that future was not to be his. Frieza reared his ugly head and showed his cold, black heart. The tyrant he was came in and took control of a race far more mighty than he. Saiyans were feared for their cunning and complete obliteration of whole nations. They were unmatched in a myriad of ways. Lord Frieza was painstakingly aware of the fact. Being the coward that was planned to eradicate his slaves as they were becoming too strong. He greatly underestimated the ones he sent to purge planet after planet for him. Fear was undoubtedly his motive for destroying the galaxy's most fierce and ruthless beings. Then to further dishonor and disgrace the fallen warriors, Frieza took Vegeta and lied to him for years!

How absolutely despicable to take a young boy away from all that he knew. Fighting is what he was bred for. Yes, there were also traditions and customs lost. Vegeta wouldn't be able to carry them on with Frieza still alive. He robbed Vegeta of his heritage and lineage simultaneously. Near extinction was his ulterior motive to an ill fated hostile takeover. A Saiyan's determination shouldn't ever be taken lightly like it's an insignificant aspect of their life. Frieza's biggest folly was thinking he had bested Vegeta. His spirit wasn't broken like he went over. He called them monkeys like they were so far below him, which is absolutely absurd. And for what conceivable reason? Those very same monkeys had done battle in his name. Since Saiyans got stronger after every battle, now the monkeys were a threat? Not before when they got along well before he ever appeared? Not before King Vegeta named an entire planet after himself? What of the Prince? Turn him into the perfect obedient ward? Take over raising him after making him an orphan to mold him into whatever was necessary. Frieza, vile, sick, twisted, and abhorrent, thought he had it all figured out.

Train the youth to follow orders and be a good soldier. He'd be the most complacent and easily manipulated to bend to Frieza's will. Vegeta was to be molded and shaped into a killing machine. It's what he was taught to do, and he'd continue on under Frieza's command to do what was ordered of him. The influence on the Saiyan was great. He did fall into line with his captor, but he didn't stay obedient for long. For he longed for freedom from his forced oppression. Vegeta knew to play the game until he could make a life altering move to gain his independence. The coveted and elusive dragon balls were the ticket to his goal of emancipation and power. The magical objects would make all of his dreams come true, and all he saw as unattainable would now be in his grasp. Power he was always meant to have would be his! The haughty Saiyan wanted to claim his destiny and reclaim the greatness of his people. It had to happen for Vegeta. He had to get from under his rule. Naturally Frieza felt himself one step ahead, and he would have been correct if he anticipated someone stronger than him in the universe.

Only Frieza had no idea who exactly he was truly dealing with. His cowardice shined through again when he set about blowing up Namek. Where the first prince may not have succeeded in defeating him he wouldn't have suffered such a being to keep breathing. The third class clown had done what was always expected of Vegeta but also had the audacity to show mercy to the individual response for wiping out their true home! Unknown to them all this wasn't the tyrant's end. Despite being a mysterious youth, who happened to also be a Saiyan, the second generation prince handed the bastard his final blow! Vegeta's line carried out the defeat of Frieza after all. Even though he didn't recognize what he witnessed then, his flesh and blood had succeeded in a crucial victory. The tears he shed for his miserable life due to a beyond appalling beast weren't wasted. All Vegeta did wasn't in vain. He had gotten his vengeance in the most poetic of ways. A monkey had done what Frieza had thought unthinkable! He was taken out with one swift stroke of the sword by the son of Vegeta.


End file.
